Shishido's Bad Day
by Epitsu Onna
Summary: Shishido birthday fict; Telat 1 hari, gomen... T.T Shishido sial terus hari ini... Padahal hari ini hari ulang tahunnya! Cross posted at my multiply... ShishiTori Happy Birthday, Shishin! XD Makin awet ama Chouta yaaah XD


Shishido bangun pagi hari ini dengan teriakan, "SELAMAT ULANG TAHUUUNNN!!" dari ibunya, bunyi terompet yang ditiup oleh ayahnya dan kakaknya, dan jilatan liar dari Pochi, anjingnya. Shishido merasa pusing seketika, bingung antara apakah dia harus marah –tapi bagaimana pun niat mereka baik, jadi Shishido mengucapkan, "Haha, terima kasih," dengan kepala masih berputar pada keluarganya. Ibunya membuatkan cheese sandwich untuk sarapan, dan memperingatkannya untuk tak kemana- mana setelah pulang sekolah karena ia akan menyiapkan makan malam besar.

Serangan berikutnya datang dari Jirou dan Gakuto yang telah menunggungnya di gerbang rumah.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN!!" Gakuto berteriak di telinganya –entah sengaja atau tidak, "Ini hadiah dariku dan Jirou! Lihat!!" Jirou menyesakkan sebuah bungkusan besar ke dada Shishido.

"Hm... terima kasih..." Shishido berkata. Gakuto dan Jirou memandangnya dengan mata bersinar-sinar, dan Shishido mengernyit, "A-Apa?"

"BUKA!" Mereka berkata serempak. Shishido menghela napas dan merobek kertas kado pembungkus hadiah itu. Dan ia mengerutkan kening, "Oke... Aku menghargai hadiah kalian tapi... Apa ini?"

"Bantal babi," Gakuto berkacak pinggang, "Memangnya kelihatan kayak apa?"

"BUKAN BABI!" Jirou ngamuk, "ITU BANTAL KELINCI!!"

Shishido menatap bantal itu. Warnanya pink, telinganya memang kepanjangan untuk jadi babi... tapi kenapa buntutnya melingkar dan hidungnya besar begini?

"Oh..." Gakuto dan Shishido mengangguk. Shishido menatap Gakuto, "Loh, kau gimana sih? Masa kau tidak tahu?"

"Jirou menjahitnya sendiri," Gakuto berkata, "Daripada aku tak bawa hadiah apa-apa, kudesak dia supaya bilang ini hadiah berdua,"

Jirou menatap Shishido penuh harap, "Bagus kan, Shishin?? Bagus gak?? Suka gak??"

Shishido menatap balik ke Jirou, tak tega untuk bilang bahwa bantal ini tidak kelihatan mirip kelinci. Dan warnanya pink. DAN INI BANTAL BERBENTUK BINATANG. Dan IA COWOK. Cowok **SMA**.

"Suka kok," Shishido nyengir, "Thanks ya, Jirou,"

Jirou mengangguk semangat dan memeluk Shishido, "Heeepii besdeeii!!"

"Kau tak berterimakasih padaku?" Gakuto protes.

"Ini kan bukan darimu," Shishido membalas sewot. Gakuto merengut dan mereka berjalan menuju sekolah. Di perempatan mereka bertemu Taki.

"Hai, Shishido-chan!" Taki melambai gembira, lalu menyodorkan sebuah kotak besar pada Shishido, "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks..." Shishido menerimanya. Jirou, Taki dan Gakuto menatapnya dengan mata menanti. Shishido menghela napas dan membuka kotak itu. Di dalamnya terdapat set sisir dan gulungan rambut, lengkap dengan hair dryer yang bisa diganti-ganti model blowernya.

"Oke..." Shishido mengernyit, "Taki... Aku... tak berniat untuk memanjangkan rambut lagi, perlu kuingatkan kalau-kalau tahun depan kau akan memberiku mesin catok..."

"Tapi rambutmu indah sekali, Shishido-chan!" Taki berkata riang, lalu ia mengibaskan rambutnya sambil merengut, "Aku benar-benar berharap punya rambut cokelat indah sepertimu... Dan yang kudapatkan hanyalah rambut hijau jelek ini..."

"Haha..." Shishido tertawa memaksa. Ia melotot pada Gakuto yang menahan tawa mati-matian. Shishido merenungi nasibnya, terjepit di antara 3 makhluk yang berceloteh riang tentang hal yang tidak dimengertinya sama sekali. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan makhluk bernama Konma Takuya dan Katou Kazuki, siapa pun mereka. Ia membuka lokernya sambil menghela napas.

BRUGGH!

Shishido tak sempat mundur dan sekitar 50 kotak hadiah dan kartu ucapan membanjiri kepalanya.

"WOW!" Jirou menghampirinya, dan bukannya menolongnya berdiri, malah meraih sebuah kotak di samping Shishido, "Cream cheese cake! Buatku, ya, Shishido!"

"Ambil saja..." Shishido berkata kesal. Ia menggeser kotak berisi gantungan kunci berbentuk hati yang menimpa kakinya dan menghela napas letih. Kenapa instingnya berkata bahwa hari ini bakal jadi hari yang jelek?

"Shishido-chan sangat populer ya" Taki terkikik.

"Jangan lupa merunduk saat membuka loker ruang klub nanti, Shishido!" Gakuto tertawa. Shishido menatapnya sengit. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan terulur padanya. Shishido mendongak. Ternyata Oshitari, tersenyum padanya, "Shishido, kalau tak salah kau ulang tahun hari ini?"

"Ya..." Shishido meraih tangan Oshitari dan berdiri, "Thanks, Oshitari,"

Oshitari tersenyum lagi, "Selamat ya,"

Shishido membalas senyumnya dan merasakan sesuatu diselipkan dalam genggaman tangan itu. Ia menatap tangannya –sebuah memo kertas berisi alamat-alamat web.

"Apaan nih?" Shishido bertanya pada Oshitari.

"Hadiah dariku," Oshitari tersenyum misterius, "Buka saja di web. Dijamin puas,"

Shishido melongo.

"Oh ya," Oshitari merogoh tasnya, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak putih, dibungkus pita merah, dan menyerahkannya pada Shishido, "Ini dari Kenya, sepupuku di Osaka,"

"Hah?" Shishido mengerjap, "Yang benar saja –aku bahkan tak kenal dia,"

"Kata dia, sebenarnya bukan dari dia..." Oshitari berkata, menggrauk kepalanya ragu, "Dari Konjiki Koharu, teman setimnya. Kau tahu kan, yang menggunakan data tennis juga?"

"DIA?" Shishido tambah melongo, "Yang... homo...?"

"Ya," Oshitari tertawa.

Shishido tak berani membuka kotak itu – Ia memasukkan kotak itu bersama kotak kado dan kartu ucapan lainnya dengan susah payah kembali ke lokernya, memutuskan untuk memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan pada semua kado itu saat nanti pulang saja. Shishido berjalan masuk ke kelas bersama Gakuto, Jirou, Oshitari dan Taki –Mereka berlima sekelas, kelas I-4.

Saat Shishido baru akan menapak ke kelas, ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang hilang. Ia mengecek ponselnya dan melihat bahwa tak ada tanda-tanda ada telepon mau pun e-mail yang masuk. Shishido melihat sekitar dan tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran cowok tinggi berambut putih di mana pun.

Ke mana Choutarou?

Shishido menggaruk kepalanya. Meski sekarang mereka terpisah –Choutarou di SMP dan Shishido di SMA, Choutarou selalu menunggunya di gerbang masuk dan mereka akan berjalan sampai aula bersama sebelum berpisah arah. Tapi kenapa hari ini dia tidak ada di mana pun? Padahal ini hari ulang tahunnya pula...

Shishido merengut. Sepertinya sisa hari ini memang akan berjalan lebih buruk dari awalnya.

-O-

Pelajaran Sejarah biasanya merupakan pelajaran kesukaan Shishido. Hanya dengan mendengar apa yang gurunya ceritakan, Shishido bisa langsung menyerap semuanya –ia bisa menyusun kejadian itu dengan baik di kepala, dan tak akan kesulitan jika ia harus menceritakannya lagi. Mungkin semuanya karena ia punya kekuatan ingatan yang kuat. Tapi hari ini ia sedang terlalu sibuk merenungkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Choutarou.

Apakah ia sakit dan tak bisa mengirim kabar?

Jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu...?

APA DIA LUPA??

Masa sih...?

Tiba-tiba lamunannya terpotong oleh suara riang Kobayashi-sensei, guru sejarahnya yang sebenarnya dibenci Shishido. Udah suaranya menajiskan, kalo jalan bikin dunia berguncang, sensi pula padanya. Dalam sehari, bisa 5 kali ia mengomentari rambut Shishido dan plester lukanya yang sudah mengotor.

Guru gendut itu berkata manis, "ANAK-ANAAAAK... AYOOOO... TUTUP BUKU KALIAAAANNN... KITA MAU ULANGAAAANNNN..."

Kelas langsung riuh, semuanya protes, "YAAAH..."

"JANGAN BERISYIIIK... AYO ZEPAAATT... MASUKKAN BUKU, KELUARKAN PENAAAA..."

"HAH??" Shishido nyaris loncat dari kursinya, "Kapan ibu bilang kita mau ulangan??"

"LOOOH..." Ibu itu mendekat Shishido, pantatnya bergoyang heboh selagi ia berjalan, "BARUSAN, NAAAAKKKK... KE MANA AJA KAMUUUU..."

"BUKAN!" Shishido merengut, "Kok dadakan bu??"

"LOOOH... EMANG KENAPAAAAA... EMANG GAK BOLEEEHHHH..." Ibu itu melotot, "KALO KAMU DENGERIIINN, HARUSNYA SIH BISAAAAA LLOOOOHHHH..."

"Tapi kan kalo dadakan harusnya dikasih peringatan bu! Disuruh baca-baca gitu... apa ada PR... Kok langsung begini??" Shishido protes, "Saya gak terima ada ulangan dadakan!!"

Sekelas bertepuk tangan riuh untuk Shishido. Gakuto menggebrak-gebrak meja, Taki bertepuk tangan sementara Oshitari meneriakkan nama Shishido. Jirou menggosok matanya, sebelum jatuh tertidur lagi.

Mata guru itu tumbuh berapi-api, "KAMUUU BERANI NGELAWAAAAN SAIA HAAAAH, SHISHIDO RYOOOOOUHH??"

"Saya bukannya ngelawan..." Shishido berkata jantan alah, "Saya cuma merasa, harusnya ibu nggak seenaknya ngasih ulangan begini dong! Kalo nilai kita jelek kan yang susah ibu juga! Ya kan!"

Sekelas berteriak riuh lagi, mengelu-elukan nama Shishido.

"BERIIIISSSSIIIIKKK KALEAAAANNNH!!" Guru itu berteriak, "YA UDAH KALO KALIAN GAG MAUUUH!! IBU AJA YANG PERGI!! DADAH!!" Ia berjalan menghentak-hentak keluar kelas, seisi kelas terasa bergoyang-goyang heboh. Sebelum membanting pintu, ia melirik Shishido sengit.

"WWWWOOOOO!!" Sekelas berteriak gembira, "YESSS!! Shishido kereeennn!!"

Shishido mangap. Lirikan mata gurunya itu bakal berarti sesuatu, ia yakin.

--

"Shishido Ryou,"

Shishido menoleh dari mangkuk ramennya. Taki, Jirou, Gakuto dan Oshitari juga mendongak dari makanan mereka. Wali kelas mereka, Watanabe-sensei, tersenyum pada Shishido sambil mengulurkan surat, "Besok suruh papa atau mama mu datang ke sekolah ya,"

"Hah?" Shishido menerima surat itu, "Buat apaan bu?"

"Kamu pasti tahu sendiri kan," Wali kelasnya berkata manis, "Soal Bu Kobayashi. Makanya lain kali terima aja kalau ada ulangan dadakan, ya?"

Shishido melotot dan menghela napas kesal. Teman-temannya menatapnya dan ia melotot, "Apa?!"

Mereka berpandangan dan mengangkat bahu sebelum kembali melanjutkan makan mereka. Jirou menarik lengan baju Shishido.

"Hn?"

"Nih, kubagi kroketku," Jirou berkata, mukanya bersimpati.

--

Tapi sepertinya kesialannya belum juga selesai sampai di situ. Di pelajaran Biologi, Shishido terpilih menjadi ketua kelompok praktikum. Tanpa ragu, ia memilih Jirou, Gakuto, Oshtari dan Taki sebagai anggota kelompoknya.

Dan langsung menyesal akan keputusannya itu.

Oshitari, bukannya mencuci pipet dan tabung, malah bercanda dengan cewek-cewek di wastafel. Gakuto memecahkan nyaris 10 tabung reaksi –dalam 1 praktikum. Jirou tertidur ketika disuruh mengamati melalui mikroskop. Dan Taki tak berhenti mengikir kukunya. Dan akhirnya, demi kepentingan nilainya juga, Shishido yang mengerjakan semuanya.

Shishido mulai berpikir, apakah kesialannya ada hubungannya dengan ketidakmunculan Choutarou pagi ini.

--

Latihan tennis berjalan jauh lebih baik. Sekarang Shishido punya alasan untuk menjauhi Jirou, Gakuto, Taki dan Oshitari dengan alasan ia marah akan ketidakbecusan mereka dalam laboratorium. Ia memang sedang ingin sendiri, merenungkan kenapa bahkan sampai detik ini pun, ia tak merasakan kehadiran Choutarou sekali pun –bahkan tidak juga sekelebat rambut putih atau sekejap suara lembutnya itu.

"Shishido,"

Shishido menoleh dan melihat Atobe tersenyum padanya. Shishido merintih, "Jangan bilang kau akan menghukumku berlari keliling lapangan. Kalau kau melakukannya, Atobe, lengkap sudah kesialanku hari ini,"

"Bukan," Atobe mengangkat alis, "Aku hendak memberimu kado ulang tahun,"

_Sama buruknya_, Shishido berpikir, mengingat kado terakhir dari Atobe ; scarf bulu berwarna biru stabilo yang (kata Atobe) diekspor langsung dari Swedia. Shishido memberikan scarf itu kepada neneknya, yang menggunakannya sebagai penghangat tambahan ketika melalui malam-malam musim dingin.

"Bagus," Shishido berkata lemas, "Terima kasih,"

"Ini," Atobe menyerahkan padanya secarik kertas.

"Hah?" Shishido menerimanya, "Apa ini?"

"Peta menuju kado ulang tahunmu," Atobe tersenyum, "Aku memberimu hak istimewa untuk absen latihan hari ini,"

Shishido memandang kertas itu bingung, kemudian membukanya.

_Ia adalah kotak di dalam kotak. Hanya punya satu pintu dan lima jendela. Seberangnya, berdiri gagah, empat kaki ditambah empat kaki lainnya._

"Atobe," Shishido berkata kesal, "Aku benci teka-teki. Kau tahu aku lemah dalam logika. Katakan saja di mana ini,"

"Pecahkan sendiri," Atobe mengangkat bahu, lalu menyerengai, "Cuma objek di sekitar sini kok. Kau tak akan menyesal akan hasilnya,"

Shishido merengut menatap kertas itu –Kotak di dalam kotak? Apa itu...? Mata Shishido menangkap keranjang bola tennis. Tidak, keranjang tak punya pintu, dan punya banyak jendela... Lagipula tak ada benda kotak di dalam keranjang bola... Kotak pendingin minuman? Ada satu pintu, di dalamnya banyak benda kotak –es batu. Tapi tak ada jendela. Hm... ruang klub. Bentuknya memang kotak, tapi... memang ada benda kotak lain di dalamnya?

Shishido memutuskan untuk mengecek. Ia membuka pintu, dan menyadari bahwa ruang klub itu punya banyak jendela –sekitar delapan atau sepuluh. Berarti bukan ruang klub. Shishido menghela napas kesal, duduk di dekat pintu ruang klub.

_Ia adalah kotak di dalam kotak..._

Shishido mengerjap. Tunggu. Berarti artinya, yang punya satu pintu dan lima jendela bukanlah kotak di luar, tapi kotak di dalam, kan? Shishido menatap ruang klub. Mungkinkah ada benda kotak dengan satu pintu dan lima jendela di dalamnya? Ia memutuskan untuk mengecek. Begitu ia membuka pintu, ia mengerjap. Banyak sekali benda kotak dengan satu pintu dan lima jendela –ventilasi –LOKER!!

"Di dalam loker?" Shishido menggaruk kepalanya. Ia membuka loker satu per satu. Tapi tak ada apa pun di dalam loker-loker itu...?

Shishido meneliti kunci berikutnya.

_Seberangnya, berdiri dengan gagah, empat kaki dengan empat kaki lainnya..._

"Apakah ini... kursi tempat Atobe mengurus arsip?" Shishido mengerutkan dahi. Berdiri dengan _gagah_, ya. Kursi dan meja itu tak pernah dipindahkan. Shishido menyusuri ruang klub menuju meja tempat biasa Atobe bergumul dengan arsip-arsip klub. Seberangnya...

"Tembok..." Shishido berkata lemas. Ia berjalan keluar, dan menyadari bahwa di balik tembok itu... Di balik tembok itu adalah ruang shower khusus regular. Satu pintu. Ya, satu pintu menuju ruang shower... dan lima jendela... Maksudnya adalah lima bilik! Lima bilik mandi. Dan yang berada di tepat di seberang meja adalah... bilik ketiga?

Shishido terkejut ketika ia mendengar suara helaan napas dan gunggaman dari bilik ketiga. Ia melangkah cepat untuk mengecek isi bilik itu...

Di dalamnya, ada Choutarou.

Tapi bukan sembarang Choutarou. Choutarou, dengan telinga kelinci pink di atas rambut ikal putihnya, dan celemek pink berenda –ya, hanya celemek mungil dan manis yang menutupi tubuh panjang Choutarou, kulit putih pucatnya begitu banyak yang terekspos, termasuk kulit yang membungkus pahanya hingga ke betis berlekuknya, sampai ujung kakinya. Shishido berusaha _keras_ tak memandang ke daerah pangkal paha dan menatap wajah Choutarou yang sedang tertidur –sangat manis dan tenang seperti malaikat, pipinya sedikit merona merah jambu.

"C-Choutarou...?" Shishido menelan ludah. Choutarou kelihatan sangat...

Menggiurkan.

Kelopak mata itu mengerjap terbuka, perlahan. Ia berkedip, "S-Shishido-san...?"

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Shishido bertanya gugup. Ia melangkah mendekati Choutarou.

"Shishido-san..." Choutarou tersenyum. Kemudian dengan ceria, ia melompat pada Shishido, "Shishido-san!!"

Shishido kaget, jantungnya segera berdetak cepat dan ia berteriak bingung, "C-Chouta??" Choutarou menatap padanya, sebelum mengeluarkan suatu bunyi mungil,

"Hik,"

Shishido berkedip. Dan mulai mengenali bau yang ada di sekitar Choutarou –bau bir yang biasa diminum ayahnya sambil menonton baseball.

"C-Chouta, kau mabuk ya?"

"Tidaaak..." Choutarou menggeleng, kemudian memeluk Shishido manja, "Shishido-san, Choutarou tak tahu apa yang terjadi... Tapi Choutarou senang Shishido-san di sini!!"

"Tunggu..." Shishido memerah ketika merasa kehangatan tubuh Chouta yang menempel erat pada tubuhnya, "C-Chouta..." Dan ia menyadari suatu kartu pink mungil yang diselipkan di tali celemek.

Shishido meraihnya dan membacanya.

_Happy Birthday, Shishido! It's a little gift from ore-sama._

_Ore-sama melalui banyak kesulitan untuk membawanya ke sini –Menyuruh Kabaji menculiknya dan membawanya ke rumah ore-sama dan menyuruhnya minum sedikit jus apel yang sebenarnya adalah bir.. Sampai menggotongnya ke sini dan memakaikannya pakaian perang itu. Tapi itu semua bukan ore-sama mau pun Kabaji yang memakaikan, tenang saja. Dia memakainya sendiri –bagaimana pun Ohtori kan sedang mabuk._

_Semua ore-sama lalui demi memberikan hadiah spesial padamu! Makanya kau harus berterima kasih. Jangan sia-siakan hadiah dari ore-sama dan Kabaji ini. Oh ya, jangan lupa berterima kasih juga pada Hiyoshi-buchou yang sudah merelakan fukubuchou nya untuk bolos hari ini demi menjadi kado ulang tahun mu._

_Enjoy!_

Shishido menelan ludah. Choutarou masih memeluknya, hanya dibalut celemek pink mungil, dengan telinga kelinci pinknya yang bergoyang-goyang, tubuhnya hangat dan ia terlihat begitu manis...

"Shishido-san...?" Choutarou mengerjap, lalu memberikan Shishido tatapan paling –nakal, sumpah, sangat nakal, paling nakal yang pernah Shishido lihat, "Aku menunggu..."

Dan Shishido meneguk ludah lagi.

Rasanya hari ini ia tidak sial-sial amat. Hanya saja... ia harus minta maaf pada ibunya karena ia rasa ia akan pulang sedikit terlambat.

Fin


End file.
